tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Okaerinasai-hen
( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) |romajisongtitle = Okaerinasai-hen |kanjisongtitle = 「おかえりなさい編」 |englishsongtitle = "Welcome Home" Arc |release = May 10, 2013 |previous1 = |next1 = }} Translation 00:04 Koi: *humming* Hm? That’s… It is Kakeru! Oi, Kakeru~ Kakeru: Hm? Ah, Koi, perfect timing. Koi: Yep. Even though we’re both going back to the dorms, we never manage to go back together. But, it’s probably because some people even though they’ll be debuting as an idol next month, they’re still working part time. So… What kind of work are you doing now, at a coffee shop? Kakeru: Mm, that’s right. I’m working as the opening staff. Since I was chosen to do this before I was scouted, and it’s only for one month, I thought that it wasn’t a really big problem. And then two people resigned before the opening as well, and they asked the new staff if we could help out at all, so I couldn’t refuse. But finally today was my last day. Koi: Huh? Really? Kakeru: Yep, but a new long term kind of work has come, so my old part time jobs are done, today was the last day. Koi: I see I see, that’s great, good work. Kakeru: Thanks. ? By the way, Koi why are you heading back now? Heading back at this time, isn’t it a bit late for you? Koi: !? Kakeru: ?? Koi: Ah… Kakeru: Ah…? Koi: That… well, it’s like this. Kakeru: What’re you talking about, Koi? Koi: *mumble* Kakeru: Eh? What, I couldn’t hear what you said. Koi: Like I said, I rushed through the English test before. Kakeru: That’s right. Koi: So that’s why. Kakeru: Why what? Koi: How can you still not understand. I failed it so just now I had extra classes… Up til now I was still having those classes!! Kakeru: … Koi: How come you aren’t showing any emotion? Kakeru: Well yeah… Anyway, you’re done now, Koi you’ve also worked your hardest! Koi: I’ve made you have a completely opposite happy and smiling face… I’m being pitied… Onii-chan is being pitied by Kakeru!! AIII!!! Kakeru: *sigh* Of course I’m pitying you, Koi. Because that’s the total basis for all the questions, and it’s a test, it’s not good if you can’t understand that level right? It’s like that. Sensei also is completely intimidating, how can you not even understand the simple questions!? Koi: Wawawa alright! I know, I know! Even if English is my natural enemy, this time I know I won’t win, there’s no need to badger me!! Kakeru: Natural enemy… Koi, why do you hate English so much? When we go to karaoke you sing the English songs quite well, your pronunciation’s also not bad right? Koi: That’s because that’s the feeling of singing, you don’t need to understand it at all ^^ If it’s English songs and we’re welcomed by a girl then I’ll do my best to practise it! Kakeru: If it’s really as you say, then can’t you be even half as enthusiastic for studying? It’s a student’s duty, and our leader… Hajime-san, didn’t he also say: “I’m the leader, so not only for idol activities, but also in your personal life or studies I won’t allow anything less than average of you.” Koi: You don’t have to say that, I know… So now I really have to be worried… To ho ho… Kakeru: Ehh, your other subjects are above average, it’s only English that’s you’re really not good at. It’s like me in maths, you really need to work hard in English. Koi: Didn’t I say it already? English is my natural enemy, natural enemy. Kakeru: Ha, alright, alright. Then all you need to do is plan your attack against the enemy. Ah, I know! Koi: What is it? Kakeru-san, suddenly both your eyes are shining… I’m getting goosebumps… What kind of horrible plan are you forming…? Kakeru: Ha ha, don’t be like that, Koi. It’s definitely good, I just thought of something. Koi, I reckon if you ask Hajime-san to teach you that would help, your natural enemy would become a piece of cake! Koi: No, that’s the last option! I’ll tame that beast and send it to the depths of hell! It’ll be a piece of cake… Getting rid of it, I can do it on my own. And you’re asking for help from Hajime-san, that’s completely a horrible idea! No, that’s practically murder! Kakeru: What on earth do you mean by murder, such an exaggeration. Anyway, Koi you clearly need to get at least an average mark otherwise it’s no good. ? Ah, perfect timing, isn’t that Hajime-san and Haru-san? Like he said we’re idols through fate. Yosh, this is great, the sooner the better! Hajime-san~~~ Koi: Eh! W- wait… Kakeru, wait, wait!! Wait, wait!! I DON’T WANT TOOOO!!! 05:24 Arata: *yawn* Aoi: You look sleepy. Arata: Yeah, reaaally sleepy. Aoi: Mm yep, you can tell just by looking at you. Hey Arata, the stations are going by quickly, don’t sleep. Arata: Ah… dammit, it’s simply my natural enemy. Aoi: Natural enemy? Seems like someone said something like that too… Hm… Arata: …Huh? What is it? Aoi: No, I was just thinking if living at the dorms and going to a public school is putting pressure on you, so you haven’t be sleeping enough. It’s just a childhood friend’s worry. Arata: Ahh, it’s not like that. Aoi: Really? Arata: Mm. Living at the dorms is pretty fun. Even though for me it was unexpected, but really it’s quite carefree. Aoi: Carefree? For someone like you who’s not good at working with others, I’m really surprised that you think that. Arata: Right? Aoi: Can I ask why you think that? Arata: Hm… Why, huh. Probably because I know everyone’s personality, so there’s no need to intentionally have to try and fit in. Aoi: Ah, I see. The producer also said that. Everyone is really different from one another, we all have our own characteristics, so when we come together it’s really interesting, really unique. Arata: Yeah you’re right. Anyway, you can still remember that really clearly. Aoi: Well yeah. He said that there are a lot of opposites like you and me, but that interesting people like us aren’t few at all, so that’s why I just happen to remember it. Arata: Just happen to…? Aoi: Yep. Just happen to. Arata: Aoi, you… ah, it’s fine. Aoi: What? What were you saying, I want to know. Arata: It’s nothing really serious. Aoi: So that’s why I said that, I want to know. Arata: It’s really nothing much. I just thought that you… Aoi: Me? Arata: I thought that after we started living in the dorms, up until now your good mood and feelings, I said it wasn’t good, but the dorms really do have this kind of feeling. Aoi: Ah… I see, so that’s what you think. It might be a little too relaxed, but I definitely feel the same as Arata. The life we have now is definitely fun, and it’s also pretty carefree. Arata: Hehh… Aoi: Hehh, what’s with that? You were the one who first said that, but your expression makes it look like you weren’t meant to. Arata: No… It’s because no matter what you do you always seem like you’re doing it so well, so I haven’t seen anything different from you. Aoi: Ha, I guess so. That’s what I also think. Now that this life has started, how do you feel? It’s carefree, right. Before this, I probably just wasn’t aware of it myself, we really have a lot of time that our hearts feel really busy. In other words, to come up with some kind of meaning to say, I’m also an idiot. I used to think the only idiot was Arata. Arata: Oi, Aoi, I heard you, who’s the slow one? Aoi: Eh? Of course that’s what I mean. Arata: Even if you say that you should try and cover it up! Aoi: Alright, alright, my bad. It’s our station, let’s go. Let’s go back to Arata and my accidental, carefree dorm. Arata: Seriously, you… You don’t think anything of it, just fixing a new smile to your face. Aoi: Heh? I didn’t do anything of that sort ^^ 10:02 Hajime: I’m going first, Haru. Haru: Wait, wait, Hajime. Today let’s head back together. Hajime: Hm? You don’t have student council? Haru: I’ve already quit it, so it’s no problem. Before, I was just helping temporarily. So, let’s head back together, our destination is the same anyway. Hajime: Ah, okay. Haru: But, this is still a bit unusual. Hajime: Unusual? Living at the dorms? Or having to practise after school ends? Haru: Practising is fun. Before I’ve never had to do anything like it, every day we meet with a lot of people, have a lot of new experiences, I’m not sick of it at all. The thing I find unusual, rather than living at the dorms, is more like living together with Hajime in the same place. Hajime: Hm? So it’s not living at the dorms, but me? Haru: Right, it’s Hajime. Hajime: What is that. Haru: Uwa, your face has ‘annoyed’ written all over it because of me. Hajime: Of course it’s annoying. Every time you have that kind of expression in your eyes I absolutely don’t think it’s any good. Haru: Why’re you saying that – it’s like this. Going home with Hajime has already become normal from before, so it’s not anything strange. From school to the train station then getting on the train, the changing and then saying ‘See you tomorrow’ and then parting ways. When we’re together we’re at school, obviously we’re in class… When we’re alone in private at most it’s two, three hours? Hajime: That’s right. Haru: But now it’s not the same isn’t it? When we get off the train we get off at the same stop, and we go home to the same building. And then the two of us are side by side at the entrance and then we part ways. Then, at dinner, whenever we practise, we’ll meet again, afterwards we’ll clean the common area, or be in each other’s room talking. Of course, everyone else is here, but you and my activities are very similar. Hajime: Well, it really is like you say. Haru: Our home is the same, our school is the same, work too. In the end, when we wake up each day we’ll mainly spend time with each other. Hajime: What you’re saying makes me feel sick. Haru: Ha ha ha, you don’t need to have that obviously resentful expression. Anyway, the first time that we came back, it came up that even though I like being with others, with the distance with you that’s suddenly become closer, I still can’t understand it. That’s why it’s unusual, I want to know what Hajime’s thinking of… Hajime: …That’s your own problem isn’t it. Haru, you really like to go on and on. Each time it’s like this, you’ll think about it over and over, or it’s an act. In the future you’ll definitely be some super annoying old man. Haru: Hm? I don’t know if that’s a compliment or not, Hajime. It’s rare that it’s a scenario that allows me to understand you easier tomorrow in advance. Hajime: You don’t need to do that, you’ve spoken long enough. Haru: Okay, okay. I’ve cut into the core of the problem. Well, Hajime, what do you think? Hajime: Hey Haru, I don’t understand at all why you care about this, and why this is necessary at all. Don’t you understand me the most? I am my own person, if I want to be alone then what other people say isn’t needed at all. I don’t think it’s necessary to prove that. There’s absolutely no need for me to say it, I’m clear on myself. Haru: Uwa… So confident in yourself… But, if it’s as Hajime says, rather than your own self, isn’t it more like a king’s aura… Ow! Hajime: Anyway, that’s how it is. Seeing all of their faces each day it’s already become normal. And then by the way, your face, I think it’s already been promoted to the background section. Haru: Background… I don’t know if I should be happy or not, really such a subtle thing. But, I see… For Hajime living with everyone else together isn’t a burden huh. I see, I see, if I know that then I’m happy. Ow! Hajime… just now you used so much strength to hit me! Hajime: If you’re so upset then don’t say anything right. Just now seeing your stupidly happy little face put me in a really bad mood. Haru: Before you hit me, I really wish you’d tell me… Hajime: Then if you want mercy from me than first get rid of that stupidly happy face of yours. Haru: Eh? It’s not stupidly happy, that’s so mean~ 16:31 Aoi: Arata, stop feeding Kuroda so much, wait until dinner time. Arata: Hm… But when you give him as much as he wants it’s really amusing… Woah, amazing, he ate the whole carrot. Aoi: Hey, come on, come on… You can see his stomach has gotten so fat. Arata: Stomach? So it actually wasn’t like that? Aoi: Eh? It seems like you’re right… Kuroda before was really big, you couldn’t see it like this before. Arata: Right. Ah… Kakeru: I’m back! Koi: I’m back! Kuroda. Kakeru: We’re back, Kuroda. Aoi: Welcome back you two. Koi: Oh~ Aoi-san! Ah, I guess I should say ‘I’m back’ to Arata too. Arata: Why are you always looking to pick a fight? Koi: Ah, sorry, it’s already become a reflex. Arata: Then don’t. Koi: (this whole sentence???) Arata: Even if you say that I won’t acknowledge you, you’re not even a bit significant. Aoi: Alright, alright, that’s enough. Haru: I’m back~ Today is also really lively huh. Arata: Ah, Haru-san, and also Hajime-san, welcome back. Aoi: Welcome back. Hajime: Yeah. ! Kuroda. You, didn’t I say you don’t always need to run up to us? Seriously. Koi: Kuroda really sticks to Hajime-san the most doesn’t he… Arata: Yeah. Hajime-san also often takes care of him, he probably thinks of him as his number one feeder/owner. Aoi: Os his boss? Apparently animals’ instincts can let them know about people and their status. Koi: So that means… when I’m being avoided or often ignored I’m really… Arata: You didn’t know that? Even Kuroda thinks that your position means he can step all over you. Koi: You… Like this you can’t just roll all over me like this with him! Arata: Isn’t this okay? At least our positions are equal. Aoi: Alright! Stop now! The two of you, your relationship is really close I know. Koi/Arata: It’s not at all. Hajime: Aoi, Arata. Aoi: Yes? Arata: Ah… yes? Hajime: The two of your came back really early. Arata: Seems like we were quite early, we came straight home from school. Hajime: Ah, is that so. Your school is the closest from here. Aoi: Yes, and we don’t need to change trains, it’s just three stops away. Hajime-san and Haru-san’s school if I remember, the line is the same but it’s a bit further? Hajime: Yeah, it’s about thirty minutes. Haru: It’s a direct line, it’s relaxing isn’t it. For Hajime it’s cut down your travelling time by about half an hour right? Hajime: Yeah, that’s right. Arata: For me too, I can leave a bit later, it’s really good. Hajime: You still don’t think about anything other than sleeping or napping then. Aoi: He really is like that. Koi: Heh, that’s so nice, it seems like all of you cut down on your travelling time to school. For Kakeru and I, rather than having to change (trains) more times, the time we take has become twice as long. Right, Kakeru? Kakeru: Well yeah. But Koi, tonight it wasn’t because of that right? Ah, that’s right, I almost forget about that. Um, Hajime-san, Hajime-san! Koi rushed through his English test so his results… Koi: WAHHH! Kakeru, you idiot! What are you doing suddenly exposing me to everyone? Don’t do it, seriously don’t do it! Kakeru: Eh no, I was just thinking of helping you with your problem- Koi: It’s okay, my problem right now is unprecedented. You’re scary, I understand that now! Haru: Ah, calm down a bit Koi. You didn’t do well on your test, hearing that just now we could kind of figure it out… After all, that’s the leader’s all-seeing eyes. Koi: !! Arata: Kuroda’s running away. Aoi: As you’d expect of an animal, the ability to sense and run away when something dangerous is about to happen. Hajime: Koi. Koi: YES! Hajime: After dinner bring your textbooks, dictionary and notebook to my room. Haru: That’s great, Koi. The leader will definitely be able to lend you a hand until your English is as good as your native language. Koi: Wah, that’s great. From tomorrow I’ll be able to speak two languages fluently. Thank you very much. Kakeru: Do your best! Koi. Arata: Do you best. Koi: All of you just wait for a little while! Kakeru: Anyway, after this Koi-kun even though he looked like he wanted to die, his English improved to average in 20 minutes. That’s something to congratulate right! Koi: Kakeru, who are you talking with? Or is this a prediction?? Not only do I want to die, but this also isn’t something you need to congratulate right!!! You devil!!!! External links *imaginative wanderings - Translation Category:Six Gravity (mini-dramas)